


Bad Day

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [50]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "elizawhat’s wrong?dosiaaawe’re both in very strange moods where nothing seems right and everything feels very sensitive"*The Squad has a collective Bad Day. Pillow forts are built.





	

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** why is laf building a pillow/blanket fort

 **disney god  
** forts are cool

 **get ur own dicc  
** never said they weren’t

 **baguette fucker**  
had a bad day  
i want to not think at all

 **fight me  
** okay do you want to watch tv and wear onesies

 **baguette fucker  
** yes

 **fight me**  
okay got it

 **disney god  
** i’ll go shopping for snacks with john if you want

 **baguette fucker  
** please

 **disney god  
** do you want ice cream

 **baguette fucker  
** yes

 **disney god  
** chocolate?

 **baguette fucker  
** ye

 **get ur own dicc  
** do you want chips?

 **baguette fucker  
** yes

 **get ur own dicc  
** kay brb

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **dosiaaa  
** is it me or is everything bad today

 **aaron burr  
** Everything is bad

 **eliza  
** what’s wrong?

 **dosiaaa  
** we’re both in very strange moods where nothing seems right and everything feels very sensitive

 **aaron burr  
** We’ve been staring at each other from across the room the whole morning

 **jamesmadd  
** same actually

 **better than you  
** hello i am back on campus

 **eliza**  
???  
didn’t you say you were going to stay at home for the whole break

 **better than you  
** yes but my family came back

 **jamesmadd  
** Yikes™

 **better than you**  
exactly  
i came back the moment they started commenting on my weight again

 **peggy  
** i’ll fight them if you like

 **better than you**  
nah it’s okay  
i changed the wifi password before i left

 **angel**  
petty  
i like it

 **better than you  
** an eye for an eye

 **ayyyymaria**  
welp i just embarrassed myself at the job interview  
is there a reason i just saw john and herc carrying a fuck ton of food

 **get ur own dicc**  
laf is having a bad day  
we are going to cheer them up

 **angel**  
how bad is bad  
and maria what did you do

 **disney god  
** they started building pillow forts

 **eliza  
** Yikes™ that’s never good

 **ayyyymaria**  
i tripped in front of the boss when i walked over and then proceeded to be a mess for the rest of the interview  
can i join the pity party

 **disney god**  
we’ll ask laf  
they say okay  
they said if you’re having a bad day just come over

 **angel  
** half of the squad is on the way

*

 **better than you  
** why is it so dark in here

 **aaron burr  
** We all agreed we are sensitive so we lit candles instead

 **fight me**  
put your phone on mute and the lowest light setting  
herc will take you to go get your onesie

 **better than you  
** okay

 **ayyyymaria**  
how many pillows do you own  
this is an impressive pillow fort

 **get ur own dicc**  
thank you  
in this house we enjoy comfort

 **dosiaaa**  
they also have a lot of blankets  
the top of this fort is made out of the biggest blanket i have ever seen

 **disney god  
** well you need a big blanket for 4 people to sleep in the same bed

 **fight me  
** we’ve got brooklyn 99 to watch so everyone shh

 **baguette fucker  
** are we watching all the episodes

 **fight me  
** yeah babe it’s the whole of season 1

 **baguette fucker**  
thanks

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **baguette fucker**  
i’m sorry that i’m being needy but can one of you snuggle me  
or all of you idc

 **get ur own dicc  
** on it

 **fight me**  
and you’re not being needy no need to apologise  
just feel better

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **jamesmadd**  
hello i come bearing drinks  
specifically alcohol

 **eliza  
** yikes what happened to you

 **jamesmadd  
** nothing i’m here to comfort people and also to take care of thomas

 **disney god  
** well come in and put the alcohol on the floor near the people and then come with me to get a onesie

 **baguette fucker  
** is there wine

 **fight me**  
yeah  
do you want a glass

 **baguette fucker  
** chugging the bottle seems more appealing

 **angel  
** that sounds vaguely unsafe

 **baguette fucker  
** shush you’re not here you don’t get to control what i do

 **aaron burr**  
Can one of you pass a beer  
I mean two, judging by the elbow just thrown into my side

*

 **dosiaaa  
** holt reminds me of aaron

 **aaron burr  
** I am not that deadpan

 **dosiaaa  
** there are similar elements accept it

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
i love rosa  
i long to look that good even with a resting bitch face

 **fight me**  
but you don’t have a resting bitch face  
people who have a resting bitch face include:  
laf  
aaron  
maria  
angel

 **get ur own dicc  
** then what do i have

 **fight me  
** a resting cute face

 **get ur own dicc  
** HUSSHDUHSIHPHSHHHHH

 **angel  
** gross guys

*

 **dosiaaa  
** james and thomas fell asleep

 **aaron burr  
** Together

 **eliza  
**!!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** james is 100% sniffing thomas’ hair

 **angel**  
he’s asleep  
that means nothing

 **baguette fucker**  
besides thomas just smells like coconut oil  
ofc you’ll start smelling his hair

 **disney god  
** and how do you know that???

 **baguette fucker  
** what does my hair smell like

 **disney god  
** coconut oil?

 **baguette fucker  
** we use the same products dear

 **disney god**  
oh  
okay  
let’s go back to snuggling

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** what was that sound

 **dosiaaa**  
uh  
it was totally not me spilling my tea on your sofa

 **ayyyymaria  
** so proud

*

 **fight me  
** i’m screaming!!!!

 **eliza  
**???

 **fight me**  
thomas is still snuggling with james but now he looks happy  
this is gross

 **disney god  
** we are literally across from them snuggling too

 **fight me  
** yes but we are cute

 **angel  
** not this again

 **eliza  
** technically no one won so everyone huSh

*

 **get ur own dicc**  
can someone pass me laf’s phone  
they’re asleep and i don’t want the vibrations to wake them up

 **disney god**  
laf is literally the world’s deepest sleeper  
i doubt the phone will wake him up

 **get ur own dicc  
** just pass it here so we can be good boyfriends

 **disney god  
** fine

*

 **angel**  
hello peasants  
eliza and i come bearing food  
because i know for a fact none of you will have thought to buy substantial things

 **eliza  
** we also come bearing makeup in case anyone wants a makeover

 **dosiaaa  
** will you paint my nails

 **angel  
** ye course

 **peggy  
** i’ve also taken the liberty of downloading new songs into your Spotify

 **eliza  
** how did you even log in into our accounts

 **peggy**  
i hacked them  
please get better passwords

 **angel  
** did you at least download nice music

 **peggy**  
i have citrine and the neighbourhood in there  
and selected songs off the unofficial luke cage soundtrack because i am Living™ for luke cage

 **dosiaaa  
** nice

*

 **jamesmadd**  
someone help me my arm is trapped under thomas and i am losing circulation to it  
i like having two arms please save me

 **angel  
** i got you

 **jamesmadd**  
jesus how did you do that  
human beings aren’t exactly light

 **get ur own dicc  
** our rl rosa diaz

 **angel  
** i do work out you know

 **aaron burr  
** Never skip arm day

 **fight me  
** what a niche meme

 **eliza  
** james you can come help me with making dinner for everyone

 **jamesmadd  
** i thought aaron was helping you

 **eliza  
** he is but he also seems to be very focused on snapchatting this whole experience

 **get ur own dicc  
** aaron has snapchat??

 **disney god  
** did you not know

 **fight me  
** again just let us know of literally any social media accounts you think we don’t know about

 **aaron burr**  
How did you not know I have snapchat  
What do you think I’m filming all of you all the time for

 **fight me  
** i thought you were recording us so if you die mysteriously midst conversation you could just say it’s our fault

 **aaron burr  
** Why are you so morbid

 **fight me  
** why aren’t you helping eliza

 **aaron burr**  
I  
Also she’s not making dinner she’s just presenting it on plates

 **eliza  
** if you keep making smart ass comments i am going to starve you

 **aaron burr**  
Who’s making smart ass comments?  
Not me  
I’m helping

 **eliza  
** good boy

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** that is a lot of pasta

 **eliza  
** we also have a lot of garlic bread

 **better than you  
** DID SOMEONE SAY GARLIC BREAD

 **get ur own dicc  
** seeing thomas jefferson jump up at the mention of garlic bread is the scariest thing i have ever seen

 **better than you  
** i loVe garlic bread

 **fight me**  
the most relatable thing he has ever done  
also where’s laf

 **angel  
** weren’t they literally right next to you??

 **disney god  
** they’re beneath me

 **fight me  
** excuse me?

 **disney god**  
i may have cuddled them to the point they have disappeared beneath the blanket  
dw they’re still breathing i can feel it

 **get ur own dicc  
** why are your eyes getting watery

 **disney god  
** ,,,i’m not overwhelmed by how much i love laf no not at all,,,

 **fight me  
**!!! B A B E !!!

 **disney god  
** ,,,,,,,let me be,,,,,,,

*

 **baguette fucker**  
why is my hair wet  
why is thomas’ hair weird

 **better than you  
** excuse me?

 **baguette fucker**  
your hair is flat on one side  
but really why is my hair wet

 **get ur own dicc  
** hercules was crying on top of you just now

 **baguette fucker  
** …why?

 **fight me  
** he was overwhelmed by how much he loved you and started crying

 **disney god  
** wAS NOT

 **baguette fucker  
** love you hercules

 **disney god  
** lOVE YOU TOO

 **better than you  
** literally all of us can see your messages

 **dosiaaa  
** shhh let them be happy together

 **baguette fucker  
** thank you theo

 **dosiaaa  
** no prob

 **eliza  
** cmon dinner is done and we are on the season finale of b99

 **jamesmadd  
** let’s go

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** so are you okay??

 **baguette fucker**  
idk  
still slightly sad but better than earlier today  
thank you my loves x

 **get ur own dicc  
** we love you too xxx

 **disney god  
** xxx

 **fight me**  
xxx  
anything else we can do

 **baguette fucker  
** you could fuck me later

 **get ur own dicc  
** should i show everyone out now or

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bad day so
> 
> Tell me how you deal with your bad days.
> 
> Yeah so fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), and writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
